


Путь к сердцу женщины

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: — Нет, — встряхнулся Уэс. — Несчастный комэск — позор для эскадрильи. Проныры мы или кто? Чтобы мы, да не устроили Люку дела сердечные?
Relationships: Lumiya | Shira Elan Colla Brie/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Путь к сердцу женщины

Хобби отложил вилку и обвинительно ткнул пальцем в сторону Люка:

— Он вздыхает третий раз за последние пять минут! Остановите его кто-нибудь. Совершенно невозможно есть в таких условиях.

— Четвертый, — поправил Тайко. — Что? Я считал.

Люк бросил на них недовольный взгляд и снова уставился в тарелку.

— Знаешь, еда не так уж плоха, если ее есть, а не гипнотизировать, — сочувственно сказал Ведж.

— Не отвлекайте его, может, он пытается превратить взглядом паек во что-то более съедобное. — Уэс встал на сторону Люка. — Чур, если получится, моя порция следующая!

— Никогда не позволяй делам сердечным влиять на свой аппетит, — наставительно поднял вилку Торбен. — Подружки приходят и уходят, а твой желудок с тобой навсегда.

— Она мне не подружка! — огрызнулся Люк, отодвигая в сторону почти нетронутую тарелку.

— В этом-то и проблема, да? — На лице Уэса появилось выражение решимости нести добро и свет в массы, невзирая на мнение этих масс. — Не кисни, Скайуокер, сейчас я тебя всему научу. Пункт первый, знакомство. Подходишь к ней, кладешь ей руку на плечо, и так небрежно говоришь: «Приве-ет, я Люк».

Проныры грохнули хохотом.

— Уэс, ты слепой как набуанский филин, — покачал головой Хобби, — если до сих пор не понял, по кому сохнет командир.

— Привет, парни, что сегодня на ужин? — спросила Шира, подсаживаясь за стол. — Паек или паек?

***

Разговор естественным образом продолжился через пару дней, когда Проныры устроили собрание по важнейшему поводу — Вальдес раздобыл где-то несколько бутылок вирренского виски. Ведж, понюхав горлышко, авторитетно заявил, что вирренское не приближалось к бутылке ближе чем на десяток парсеков. На него шикнули, обозвали снобом и пригрозили поделить его долю среди остальных — достать алкоголь на секретной базе посреди необитаемой планеты было делом хитрым, привередничать не приходилось.

По мнению Люка, в бутылке было топливо для крестокрылов: на вкус отвратительно и с ног сбивало с силой идущего на таран истребителя.

Меланхолию тоже развеивало на раз-два.

— Вот если бы мы оказались на Татуине! — горячился Люк, яростно жестикулируя стаканом. К счастью, Шира была на задании и можно было немного пооткровенничать. — Я бы показал ей закат двух солнц! Сводил бы в кантину в Мос-Айсли. Позвал бы поохотиться на вомп-песчанок в каньон Нищих. А что здесь? Давай пообедаем в столовой стандартным пайком? Пойдем полюбуемся на гиперпространство за иллюминатором во время задания? Позволь подарить тебе этот гаечный ключ?..

— Гаечный ключ — отличный подарок. Нельзя недооценивать обаяние гаечного ключа, — под общие смешки заявил Вальдес, уже год как женатый на технике с Дома Один.

— Но Арбра красивее Татуина, — сказал Тайко. — Закаты тут чудесные, я проверял. Можешь позвать ее прогуляться под кронами деревьев...

— П-прогуляться? — ужаснулся Люк. — Я не могу!

На Татуине у него был бы законный повод устроить Шире экскурсию: местный житель показывает своему другу достопримечательности. Просто по-дружески. Как один повстанец другому повстанцу. И если бы Люк обнял ее, глядя на заходящее солнце, а Шира в ответ поцеловала бы его — это получилось бы совершенно случайно! На Арбре они оба были пришлыми, и приглашение прогуляться имело бы особенное значение. А что, если Шира не хочет ничего такого?.. Он будет выглядеть полным идиотом.

Люк мрачно уставился в свой стакан, в красках представляя себе выражение лица Ширы и ее язвительный отказ.

Торбин покачал головой:

— Плохо дело. Несчастный комэск — беда для эскадрильи.

— Нет, — встряхнулся Уэс. — Несчастный комэск — позор для эскадрильи. Проныры мы или кто? Чтобы мы, да не устроили Люку дела сердечные?

Идея пришлась всем по вкусу, Проныры загалдели, обсуждая варианты.

— Значит, все должно выглядеть невинно и случайно? — уточнил Ведж. — Тогда вы можете просто вызваться на задание вместе.

— Они все время вызываются на задание вместе, — отмахнулся Тайко. — Очевидно, этого недостаточно.

— На задании мы занимаемся, ну, ты знаешь, заданием, — проворчал Люк, залпом допивая виски. — Слегка не до романтики, когда в тебя импы палят со всех сторон.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — закатил глаза Вальдес. — Что может быть романтичнее? Вот мы с Айлой…

Остальные Проныры дружно застонали — историю Вальдеса о знакомстве с его будущей женой все уже знали наизусть.

— Вы могли бы совершить вынужденную посадку в каком-нибудь симпатичном месте, — предложил Хобби, возвращая разговор в конструктивное русло. — Пока будете чинить машины — вот вам и прогулка, и красивый закат, и совместный ужин… Только поаккуратнее — обидно будет окончить свидание в бакта-камере.

— Кто о чем, а Хобби о вынужденной, — рассмеялся Уэс. — Но идея неплоха. Дайте-ка подумать…

*

Люк изнывал от любопытства и нетерпения. Посвящать его в детали плана Проныры категорически отказались.

— Мы все устроим, — пообещал Торбен. — Тебе останется только вызваться добровольцем вместе с Широй. Ну и не подкачать на месте, — вгоняя Люка в краску, добавил он.

Люк пытался выяснить подробности, но Вальдес с самым серьезным видом заявил: «Меньше знаешь — естественней себя ведешь», а Тайко добавил, что если они попадутся начальству, то пусть лучше это посчитают шалостью заскучавших пилотов, а не заговором, одобренным коммандером Скайуокером.

Насчет «попадутся» совесть Люка мучила, но не долго и не сильно. В конце концов, если Проныры влипнут по-настоящему, он всегда сможет взять вину на себя.

*

План был отличным, надо признать. Если бы Люк не знал, то ничего не заподозрил бы. Стандартный вылет для сбора разведданных, перебои с питанием навигационного компьютера, приземление для ремонта на довольно дружелюбную с виду планету… 

А потом все пошло наперекосяк.

— Я вляпался в какие-то кусты и чуть не помер от аллергии, — все еще слегка заплетающимся языком рассказывал товарищам Люк. — Спасибо Шире за быструю реакцию, а то свидание у нее было бы с моим трупом.

— А я предупреждал, что не все вынужденные одинаково полезны, — вздохнул Хобби.

— Это Уэс виноват, — наябедничал Тайко. — Биосферу должен был проверить он.

Уэс возмущено потряс датападом:

— Я проверил! Смотри: убедиться, что им есть, чем дышать, — чек, убедиться, что им есть где приземлиться, — чек, убедиться, что их никто не сожрет, — чек… Понял, понял, в следующий раз почитаю учебник по ботанике.

— Никакого следующего раза! — рявкнул Люк. — Сдурели? А если бы пострадала Шира?

Проныры переглянулись.

— Ладно, — миролюбиво поднял руки Ведж, — мы придумаем что-нибудь другое. Как насчет романтического ужина?

***

На этот раз план разработали быстро. Перехватив Люка в ангаре, Тайко деловито изложил ему результат коллективных размышлений:

— Все просто: вы ужинаете в твоей комнате, скромная еда, деловые разговоры... Скажем, позови ее обсудить подробности следующего задания. Неожиданно гаснет свет, и в полутьме уже не хочется строить планы по уничтожению Империи…

— Что? — всполошился Люк. — Мне нужно позвать ее к себе? Тебе не кажется, что это... слишком? Что она обо мне подумает?

— Подожди. Ты хочешь устроить свидание так, чтобы она не догадалась, что у вас свидание?

— Я… — Люк сглотнул.

Тайко закатил глаза.

— Командир, ты безнадежен. Ладно, с общей столовой будет посложнее, но, думаю, мы справимся. Будь готов сегодня вечером.

*

Остаток дня Люк провел как на иголках, изнывая от предвкушения и ужаса одновременно. В столовую он пришел на ватных ногах и уткнулся взглядом в тарелку, сомневаясь, что способен проглотить хоть кусочек.

— Шира! — Уэс весело помахал ей рукой и поднялся, освобождая место рядом с Люком. — Давай к нам. А я, пожалуй, пойду. У меня… дела. — Выразительно похлопав Люка по плечу, он исчез за дверью.

Следом за Уэсом разбежались и остальные Проныры — кто-то сослался на занятость, кто-то пересел за другие столы к знакомым — и через пару минут Люк с Широй остались вдвоем за длинным столом. Шира с подозрением оглядывалась, открывая и закрывая рот, будто не решаясь спросить, что происходит.

И тут погас свет.

В этом не было ничего необычного: генератор иногда сбоил, и вскоре должен был включиться запасной. Но шли секунды, а света все не было.

Вокруг не раздалось ни одного возмущенного или удивленного возгласа — похоже, Проныры успели предупредить остальных и вывести из столовой. Они были совершенно одни. Люк машинально нащупал руку Ширы, и почувствовал ответное пожатие. В груди стало тепло. Крифф с ним, с ужином, вот бы свет не включался подольше...

А потом вокруг зажглись фонари.

— Если бы я не был готов, — признался потом Люк, — то обделался бы от страха.

Медленно, едва слышно шурша колесами по каменному полу, стол окружили астродроиды. Ни привычного попискивания, ни чириканья — полная, гробовая тишина. От тусклого света сигнальных фонарей по стенам метались длинные тени.

— Сюда! — Шира нырнула под стол, вытаскивая бластер. Когда Люк не последовал за ней, она резко дернула его за штанину, стаскивая со скамейки вниз. — Если проползем под столом, — горячо прошептала она ему на ухо, — доберемся почти до самого выхода из столовой. Что это, Люк? Нападение? Или у них просто мозги закоротило?

Люк не ответил, глядя на нее — растрепанную, прекрасную. Она была совсем близко, и так легко было бы поцеловать — если бы она не считала, что они в смертельной опасности.

— На счет три, — велела Шира, подталкивая его вперед. — Пошли, пошли!

Остаток вечера они провели в беготне по базе, разбираясь, что произошло и что стоит за странным поведением астродроидов, и единственным положительным итогом свидания стали те несколько секунд ее руки в его руке.

***

Как от обсуждения романтических подарков они перешли к идее нарисовать что-нибудь трогательное на борту ее крестокрыла, Люк не понял, но мысль ему понравилась. Ведж вызвался исполнителем, Уэс с Хобби пообещали выпросить у техников пару банок краски. 

На этот раз Люк собирался принять в организации самое активное участие и проследить, чтобы все прошло как надо, но Лея вызвала его обсудить полученные разведданные, споры затянулись, и, когда Люк вернулся в ангар, все уже было кончено.

Предполагалось, что Ведж изобразит симпатичную туку возле колпака кабины, но он явно увлекся, и разрисован оказался весь истребитель, от стоек шасси до кончиков лазерных пушек. Перемазанный краской Ведж вдохновенно дорисовывал что-то возле торпедной установки. Возле двигателей стиль менялся, а сомнительное чувство юмора не оставляло сомнений, кто приложил сюда руку.

— Я закрашу, — сказал Ведж, не отрываясь от процесса. — Уэс по лбу уже получил, но можешь добавить.

— Отставить, — вздохнул Люк. — Всем спать, рано утром вылет.

***

Утром Шира ворвалась в его комнату, когда Люк еще одевался. Хвала Силе, штанины комбинезона он уже успел натянуть, а то вышло бы совсем неловко. 

— Коммандер Скайуокер, — чересчур официально сказала Шира, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно. — Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

— Да?

Люк сглотнул. Шира — в его комнате. Шира так близко, и они наедине... Как она умудряется выглядеть так шикарно в летном комбинезоне?..

— Командир, ты меня вообще слышишь?

Люк тряхнул головой.

— Прости. Кажется, нет. Повтори, пожалуйста.

— Я хочу знать, что случилось. Почему вся эскадрилья стала так ко мне относиться. Я что-то сделала? Я кого-то обидела? В прошлый раз они даже отказались сидеть со мной за одним столом в столовой! А теперь они изрисовали мне весь крестокрыл!

— Почему ты думаешь, что это они?..

— У Антиллеса вся морда в краске. Люк, я не знаю, в чем провинилась, но если ты не хочешь больше видеть меня в эскадрилье... — В ее голосе послышалась боль, и Люк замотал головой:

— Нет-нет, ты все не так поняла!

Нужно быть объясниться, признаться во всем, но под ее отчаянным взглядом слова комом застряли в горле, в ушах зашумело, и все, что Люк смог сделать — это качнуться вперед, коснуться губами ее губ и замереть, ожидая чего угодно, от пощечины до выстрела в голову.

Шира отстранилась только через несколько секунд.

— Ты отлично меняешь тему, — слегка хрипловато сказала она. — Но я бы все-таки хотела узнать, что происходит.

Очень хотелось молчать, пусть продолжает думать, что он тут ни при чем, но на кону стояла цельность эскадрильи, и этим пожертвовать Люк не мог никак. Бесконечно сбиваясь и перемежая объяснения извинениями, он рассказал все как есть.

Шира долго смотрела на него расширившимися глазами.

— Значит, та кошмарная посадка?.. — переспросила она.

— Должна была быть свиданием, — уныло кивнул Люк.

— А бунт астромехов — видимо, романтическим ужином?

— Точно.

— Боюсь спросить, что означает внезапно проснувшаяся тяга Антиллеса к прекрасному.

— Я просто хотел сделать тебе что-то приятное.

— Так. А засада в Облачном городе? — уточнила Шира.

Люк слабо улыбнулся:

— Нет, тут импы справились без меня.

Он смотрел в пол, ожидая приговора. Шира вздохнула.

— Я согласна.

— Что?..

— Я согласна сходить с тобой на свидание, — улыбнулась она. — С одним условием: на этот раз его организую я.


End file.
